


Peaches and Rewards

by words_reign_here



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has few moments to savor. This is one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> I picked peaches the other day.

“This is stupid.” Dean muttered as he walked away from the teenagers handing out bags and boxes from the stand. It was a sham, is what it was. The owners of the farm handed out boxes and bags and people went and picked the peaches from the grove and then paid the farm for the weight of the peaches. Free labor, Dean thought and rolled his eyes.

But when Castiel had seen that sign that offered a U-Pick-Ur-Own Peaches he had asked Dean, quietly like he always did when he really wanted something, if they could stop. Dean had rolled his eyes but parked the Impala in a dusty parking lot and had followed Cas into the back of the grove where the teenagers waited.

It was dusty. Dean had always thought the groves would be full of damp, the ground soft underneath his work boots but it was hard and he wanted to sneeze from all the dirt being kicked up. It was kind of gross too, the rotten peaches in soft patches along the ground. But Cas tilted his head back to the sun and smiled and the irritation Dean felt melted away a little bit. The Arizona sunshine was good for them both. Here, at the base of Superstition Mountains, they wandered through the groves, Castiel stopping at the occasional tree, smiling at passerbys and humming softly under his breath. Dean paused to answer a text from Sam, laid up at the bunker, deciding to pass on this particular hunt.

“Dean, could you come here?” Cas asked, from a tree a ways down. Dean sent Sam a quick update and dropped his phone back in his pocket. He hurried down to Cas who smiled at him gently and Dean congratulated himself on deciding to stop. The hunt a few days ago had been hard on Cas. He did not want to think about what the toll it was taking on him without his grace.

“Could you get that one?” Cas asked, pulling him gently under the tree by his wrist and pointing up.

Dean craned his neck back to see the fruit that Cas was pointing at. The light dripped through the trees and everything smelled like peaches. The breeze was warm and ruffled Castiel’s hair and Dean’s hands were sticky from handling the peaches and his arms were scratched up from the twigs and he was tired and sweaty from carrying this stupid box that was getting too heavy and Cas looked at him-

And in all the world, there was no place Dean would rather be. He had never seen that kind of peace in Castiel before. He had seen truth and kindness and wisdom and anger but Castiel had found a sort of peace in him. Dean reached up and plucked the peach from the branch and when his arm was still tangled in the branch, Cas leaned forward and kissed him, gently and very sweetly, and with his mouth still touching Dean he said very softly, “Thank you.”

“I’ll pick peaches for you all day long if that’s the kind of reward I can expect.”

Castiel looked down at his hands. “Not just for that. For everything. Since- since I’ve known you. Thank you.”

Dean cradled the peach in his palm, “I’ll give you everything, if you are the kind of reward I can expect.”

Castiel’s smile was the best thing about that day.

 

 


End file.
